First Date
by YaoiLove101
Summary: Riku finally asks Sora out and asks Kairi to help him! Story is better than the summary! Sora x Riku and a little Axel x Roxas too! One-shot! Enjoy!


KH – KH

Riku was heading over to Kairi's house one hot summer day to ask her opinion on something. It only took him only about five minutes to get to her house since he, Kairi, and Sora all lived next to each other since Riku was 9 and they were 7.

When Riku finally reached Kairi's house, he knocked on the door and her father answered.

"Hello Riku!" He greeted.

"Hi! Is your daughter here?"

"Yeah! She's in her room."

"Thanks." Riku said and walked into the house and up the stairs where Kairi's room was. He knocked on the door and he heard giggling. "Kai, can I come in?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, Riku! Come on in!" Kairi called and Riku came in to see Kairi sitting on a chair in the corner wearing a purple dress and was sitting like royalty sat on their throne. Melody was also in the room, bowing to Kairi like a servant would. Melody was Riku's younger cousin. She was 17 and she looked almost exactly like Riku except her hair was more silver than whitish.

"Can we help you, sir?" Melody asked. "Did you make an appointment with her highness?"

"Huh?" Riku asked, totally confused.

Kairi laughed and said, "We were playing a game where I was the princess and Melody was a loyal servant who has to do whatever I say."

"Aren't you two getting a bit old for that stuff?"

"Aw, come on, Riku!" Melody whined. "Where's the kid side to you? Sometimes I wonder how I'm related to you…"

"Whatever. I didn't come over here simply to see what you two were doing, I came because… I have a problem…"

"What kind of problem?"

"Well there's… someone I like, but… I don't know how to tell him how I feel."

"Him?" Melody asked, and Riku gasped lightly at knowing that he had spilled some of the truth. "I knew it! I could tell the way you would always ignore all the girls who tried to flirt with you, but when a guy did it, you seemed just a _little_ bit more interested!"

"Alright, alright."

"Let me take a wild guess as to who this person is." Melody said. "…Sora."

"Well… yes."

"I knew it!" Melody said.

"But I don't know how to tell him!"

"That's easy! Just tell him and ask him to go somewhere with you!"

"Yeah! Melody and I are going out tonight! Why don't you and Sora join us?"

"You two are going out?"

"Yep!" Melody said.

"Together?"

"Uh-huh!"

"…As a couple?"

"Yes."

"When did this happen?"

"A little while ago. Don't worry; we were going to tell you!"

"Have you told Sora yet?"

"No."

"Then, we have to tell him now! You know how sensitive he is to knowing stuff last."

"That's a good idea!" Kairi said. "And while we're over there, you can say what you want!"

"…Next week is better."

"Riku!" Melody and Kairi both practically yelled.

"Alright, alright, alright." Riku said. "I'll talk to him."

--

They got to Sora's house and went right in to see Sora sitting on the couch, watching TV. Sora saw who it was and smiled. "Hey guys! What's up?"

"Not much…" Riku said.

"We just came over to tell you a couple things."

"Okay!" Sora said, and paused his DVR and looked at them. "Shoot!"

"Well, for starters… Kairi and I are a couple!" Melody said.

"No kidding!" Sora said happily.

"Yep!" Melody said. "I just need to know that it doesn't upset you is all…"

"No, I'm fine with it! As long as you two are happy, then I'm happy!"

"Thank you, Sora!" Kairi said and hugged him. "Now I think Riku has something to say to you."

"What is it, Riku?"

"Well… would you mind… going out with me some time?"

"Sure Riku! I'd love to!"

"Great! You two can join me and Kairi for dinner then! Meet us at Palace Restaurant at 7:30!" Melody said as she started walking out the door. "Try not to be late! Text or call either me or Kairi!" (I don't know if an actual restaurant with that name exists, I'm just making it up.)

--

It was now around 7:45 when Sora and Riku finally showed up to Palace Restaurant.

"Sorry it took so long." Riku apologized. "Sora had fallen asleep while watching TV and if I hadn't of woke him up when I did, we would have been later."

"Hey! The important thing is that you're here now and we have a table all set and ready!"

"Great!" Sora said. "I'm starving!"

They went into the restaurant, up the stairs, and by the windows where a four-person table was sitting. It was getting close to sunset and you could look out the window to see the sunset over the ocean. The table was set and had a white and purple table cloth over it and flowers in the middle. Up over the table was a little chandelier with blue and red heart lights.

"What a romantic setting!" Kairi said, happily.

"Well, of course! This is supposed to be the most romantic restaurant on the islands!" Melody said. "Do you want to sit in the window seat?"

"Not if you do." Kairi said.

"I only want what you do, now tell me."

"Well… I want the window seat."

"Alright." Melody said and let Kairi sit near the window and she sat next to her.

"Look who I got to take care of!" Someone said and they all looked to see Axel standing there with a teasing smile.

"Hey Axel!" Melody greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"I work here. It also just so happens that you four are sitting at one of my assigned tables so I will be your waiter this evening!"

"Why are you working here?"

"Because since Roxas and I moved into a house here, we both have to work separate jobs to keep up with all the rent."

"Why did you guys move here anyway? I thought for sure that you guys would move to Twilight Town!" Sora said.

"Well, we were going to, but there were no houses for sale there. So, we had to move here. Rent on the houses here though are unbelievable!"

"Well, these islands are very beautiful so of course they are! To live in paradise, you have to be willing to pay!" Melody said.

"Yes, but the worst part is, we hardly see each other anymore! Even when we live in the same house! It's horrible! The whole reason we bought our own place was to get some privacy, but now we hardly see each other!"

"Axel!" Someone yelled as they went in his direction.

"Uh oh… boss alert."

"What are you doing? You are supposed to serve our guests not make conversation with them! You do that again, and you're fired!"

"No! Please, sir! It's our fault, not his! We kept dragging him back into the conversation!"

"Hm… alright then, Axel. You've been warned though." Axel's boss said and walked off.

"Phew! Thanks for that, Melody." Axel said. "I outta pay for your dinner for that!"

"Nah! That's alright, Axel." Melody said. "You just focus on that rent of yours."

"Well… thanks!"

"Don't mention it!"

"So…" Axel said and cleared his throat. "What will you four be having to drink?" He asked as he took out his notepad and pen.

--

Later that night, after sunset, all four of them were eating their meals. Sora had gotten ravioli, Riku had gotten linguine, Melody had lasagna, and Kairi got spaghetti and meatballs.

"You know what's weird?" Sora asked. "This is a five-star restaurant, and yet… you really don't have to dress up if you don't want to."

"I know." Melody said. "But I'm glad. I'm not really much of a dressy person. Wearing a dress seriously makes me mad. I stick with pants, shorts, and t-shirts!"

"That's because you're a tomboy." Riku said.

"Well… yes, I am!"

"You know… a lot of people actually think that's why you're bisexual… which doesn't make any since to me."

"That's just stupid! I know plenty of girls who are bisexual and they're not tomboys! Hell, there are even a couple girls I know who are full-blown lesbians, and they're not tomboys!"

"Like I said, it doesn't make any sense to me." Sora said.

"That's like saying that every gay or bisexual guy out there acts like a girl! You two don't act like girls, do you?"

"No." Sora and Riku both said.

"Exactly!"

"Okay, Melody… you can calm down now." Kairi said.

"Oh, sorry Kairi. It just ticks me off when people think that!"

"Melody… I think you need to relax. You're starting to tense up."

Melody sighed. "You're right. Thanks, Kairi."

"Don't mention it."

"You know… you two say that you're going out, but I haven't seen you two hug or kiss or anything." Riku said.

"I haven't either." Sora added.

"Well… what do you want us to do?"

"Why don't you two kiss, and then I'll believe you."

Melody scoffed. "Men! Always wanting to see two girls kiss!"

Kairi giggled and said, "Yeah!"

"Well… do you mind kissing in front of them?" Melody asked.

"No, I don't mind."

"Alright then. Prepare to eat your words, Riku!" Melody then leaned towards Kairi and kissed her right on the lips.

Kairi smiled and closed her eyes to kiss Melody back.

They broke apart to see Sora and Riku staring at them with their mouths agape.

"Told you." Melody said as she leaned back in her chair with her arms crossed. "Now you two have to return the favor!"

"Favor?" Sora asked.

"Yes! Now you two have to kiss in front of us!"

Riku decided to mock what Melody had done earlier, so he scoffed and said, "Women! Always wanting to see to guys kiss!"

"Haha…" Melody laughed, sarcastically.

"Aw, come on! Pwease!" Kairi said like a little kid and did her famous puppy-dog pout.

"Oh no! Not the face!" Sora said and covered his face.

Riku did what Sora was doing and hid his face.

"Look at me." Kairi said, and they each opened one eye.

"Please, Kairi… stop." Riku said.

"Both eyes, boys. Please." She said, and they looked at her. That one look was all it took though.

"Damn it, Kairi! You and that look of yours!" Riku growled.

"Kiss." Melody said.

Riku and Sora looked at each other before leaning over and kissing.

"Thank you, Kairi!" Melody said before snapping a picture on her phone of them. "You were great at making them kiss! You deserve another one."

"I'm waiting." Kairi said.

Melody laughed and kissed Kairi again.

--

When everyone left the restaurant that night, they all went to Riku's house and watched _Ice Age_. Riku had only one two-person couch in his livingroom. So while Riku and Sora were cuddled up under a blanket on the couch, Melody and Kairi had taken their own blanket and were curled up together on the floor.

The movie ended, and Kairi yawned. "I'm tired." She said. "Hey, Riku, do you mind if I sleep over?"

"Nah, go ahead. You and Melody can sleep in the guest room. Sora and I will take my room."

"Shouldn't it be something more like… you and me in a room and Sora and Kairi in the other?" Melody asked.

"Why?" Sora asked. "Riku and I always share a room whenever I sleep over."

"Yes, but you two are dating now. Aren't you afraid that Riku might jump you in the middle of the night?"

"I'm the keyblade master. I can take care of myself. Riku can't beat me up." Sora said.

Melody sweatdropped and said, "That's not the kind of 'jumping' I had in mind…"

"You're just a pervert, Melody! I am not going to jump, Sora!"

"If you say so…" Melody said, and picked Kairi up on her back. "Come on, Kairi… let's go to bed." She said and took Kairi to the guest room.

"Sometimes I wonder how _I'm_ related to _her_…" Riku sighed.

"Riku?" Sora asked.

"Yes?"

"What kind of 'jumping' _did_ Melody mean?"

"She meant that I was going to have sex with you in the middle of the night…"

"Why would she think that?" Sora asked.

"Because she's a pervert…"

Sora laughed and wrapped his arms around Riku's neck. "Well… this has been a very good first date!"

"Would you like to have more dates with me?"

"Sure! I'd love to!"

"So you'll be my boyfriend?"

"Yes!" Sora said and kissed Riku.

KH – KH

…Okay!! This story _totally_ stinks, I know, but please go easy! I had this idea and I just kept writing and editing until this came through!

_**PEACE AND LOVE BE WITH YOU FOR A NICE REVIEW!!**_


End file.
